Visions of truth
by chinagirl223
Summary: After being kidnapped and having her memory wiped, the last thing she needs is to be troubled by cisions. But these visions will lead Akane back to a forgotten love.
1. the begining

Chinagirl223: HI!!! This is my first fanfic! Wow!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING!!!!!! *cries into pillow*  
  
Rated: um..G?  
  
Warning: I know nothing about anothing so tell me anything you find weird or w/e (I'm new to Japanese anime ^-^)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Cat Café was bustling with business that day. Almost all the tables were full-almost all. In the corner a lonely girl with raven colored hair sat alone. Tears were streaming down her red cheeks. How long have I been waiting? Maybe.maybe I should just go home. I mean he's not going to show up now- if ever. The brown-eyed girl put her faced in her hands and sobbed some more. She got up to go. On the way out a purple haired girl with a tray of ramen stopped her, " Is Akane leave now?" The dark haired girl nodded meekly. The girl flipped her purple hair in a look of triumph. " Shampoo know Ranma no show up to see you. Ranma is only loving Shampoo. Oh! One day Ranma make Shampoo happy happy!"  
  
The Chinese girl went misty-eyed at the thought of her Ranma, holding her in his arms, kissing her on their wedding day, telling her how much he loved-  
  
" Akane!" a voice came. Not just anybody's voice but-  
  
" Ranma!" The brown-eyed girl cried.  
  
A boy w/ a large wooden umbrella came running through the doors. He had dazziling sapphire eyes and long black hair that was pulled back into a pigtail. The boy stopped in front of Akane. " Oh, Akane.I'm so sorry. I.well-you see- I was on my way, and then I remembered I was gonna buy you some flowers so I went to the shop and I forgot all the money and I was going to come without flowers when I remembered I had to pay for dinner and on my way back home it started raining and then Kuno showed and..." the pigtailed boy stopped. He looked at the girl in front of him.  
  
Her black haired head was bowed down, her eyes not showing. Tears were flowing freely onto the ground. Hands clenched tight. The girl looked up into his face. He saw how beautiful and teary they truly were. Her lips trembled slightly. Oh how he wanted to kiss and soothe those lips.  
  
Suddenly, the dark haired boy felt himself being embraced. He felt her wet cheeks press against his chest and bury themselves there. Ranma slowly clasped his arms around the girl and brought his head down to kiss her forehead. " O Akane you don't know how sorry I am."  
  
The girl looked up at him, her eyes still burning with tears, " Oh Ranma.I.was so afraid. you wouldn't come!" The dark haired girl once again burst into tears. Sobbing hard against him. He.felt so warm.  
  
" A-Akane?" the boy asked nervously.  
  
"Hmm?" Akane looked up.  
  
"I- I think that.I love you. Akane?"  
  
" Oh.Ranma." The teary-eyed girl burst into fresh tears.  
  
" I-I thought you'd be happy!" a startled Ranma said rather self consciously -he just began to notice people were watching.  
  
" I-*sob* - aammmm! It's j-just.sniffle, sniffle. I- I think that.I love you too!" The brown-eyed girl looked up at him lovingly and then nestled against his chest- still sniffling.  
  
" Y-you do? Is that a bad thing?"  
  
The girl stiffened and looked up, " Ranma you dumb pervert! I was just trying to that-"  
  
" I am not a pervert! You just made it sound as if I was a freak or something and your such a uncute tomboy. I-" The boy suddenly stopped and let his eyes soften. " I love you."  
  
The raven-haired girl smiled, " I love you too, Ranma."  
  
The newly discovered couple looked lovingly into each others eyes. The pig tailed boy lowered his head. His face- his lips- coming closer to hers, and then..  
  
SMACK!!!!  
  
" I am NOT an uncute tomboy! But..what about that kiss, eh?"  
  
The boy smiled and shrugged " but of course." Once again, he bent down and THIS time, their lips brushed lightly and then locked in a wonderful first kiss (yeah! I know! It's the second kiss, but I'm keeping it like this!!!). The two sweethearts walked hand in hand to the door. Another kiss, and the new couple walked out together.  
  
The Café settled back and soon began chatting lively about the news they'd received. But at the front, three bowls of ramen had fallen on the floor. The enraged waitress stood, hands clenched and eyes burning. " Akane Tendou.YOU WILL LEARN SOON SHAMPOO'S WRATH!!! RANMA BELONGS FOR SHAMPOOOOO...!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. the aftermath

HI!!!!!!  
  
It's me again! Chinagirl223! Thanx for ALL the reviews ^-^!!! I am SOOOO incredibly happy!!! Okay, I REALLLY hopes you like this chapter. If you do, review! And if you don't.STILL REVIEW!!! Oi! I'm getting tired of exclamation marks. Oh! And Ranma+Akane 4ever!!!  
  
Rating: PG (at highest) Tee Hee ^-^  
  
Chapter: 2 (actually three but that's ok!)  
  
**= Thinking  
  
Oh! And last time, my computer messed up (again) and every thing that is just a period is actually three dot things (...). My computer is driving me CRAZY!!!!! R&R ^-^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The wind blew gently over Nerima. It was the perfect Saturday morning. The chilly fall air brushed lightly against her cheek. Near the playground, at the Nerima Park, a couple sat together, oblivious to the world around them- including a watcher, hidden safely in the bushes nearby.  
  
A raven-haired girl and a pigtailed boy, holding hands. The boy had a rather dumb grin on his face, while the girl blushed self -consciously. They starred into each other's eyes. The boy moved closer, cautiously (as to not offend her in any way). The brown-eyed girl next to him smiled- obviously not minding him moving closer- and nudged towards him more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The violet eyes flared as the boy w/ the sapphire eyes pulled the girl closer- his hands around her waist. And then.. The girl in chinese clothes clenched her fists together. * how dare Akane take Ranma from me! Ranma is MY fiancée!* (the reason Shampoo doesn't talk weird when she thinks is because she thinks in Chinese which she is fluent in). The girl turned and ran away, her purple hair flying behind her, * if I don't get back soon I'll miss my shift at the café, but Akane Tendou- you will pay for taking the fiancée of Shampoo!*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The dark haired girl pulled back from the kiss suddenly. " Hey Ranma, did you hear something?"  
  
" Hmmm?" the blue-eyed boy said in a dazed voice.  
  
" In the bushes! I could have sworn I heard something.."  
  
The pigtailed boy snapped back to reality, "I'll check it out."  
  
" Ranma.be careful." The dark haired girl new it was probably nothing, but she couldn't help feeling anxious. Her eyes filled w/ concern for the dark haired boy.  
  
" Awww.there's nothing there." The sapphire-eyed boy said in a disappointed tone. Secretly, he was glad nobody was there. He'd have hated to put up with Kuno or Ryouga. Especially when he was alone with Akane.  
  
Akane smiled rather relieved. * I'm glad no ones there. I don't think we're quite ready for every one to know about...*  
  
" Ranma, maybe we should go. It's getting a little late and people might start to believe that we don't hate each other." The amber eyes flashed.  
  
" Oh Akane, why don't we just stay here a little longer." The boy took her by the hand and sat her on the bench. The raven-haired girl laid her head upon his shoulders and closed her eyes. " Oh Ranma, I love you so much." She smiled to herself, remembering their first kiss- now that she thought about it, it was really wet. " I love you too, Akane." The boy replied. He smiled, but deep down, something felt odd. Something he hadn't expected. Even though he'd said it (I love you), something was missing. It felt as if he hadn't said as much as he felt. The sapphire-eyed boy shrugged it off and closed his eyes. It felt good being with Akane. He loved her. The couple sat together on the bench, smiling to themselves, as the wind blew gently over Nerima.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the tree above, a shadowy figure stirred quietly. " Click! Click!" A smile creeped across her face. *Oh, Kuno. You sad, dumb, man. This will be quite worth your while- and a nice meal for my wallet.* "Click!" *Sorry little sis' but a girl's gotta make a living."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the Tendou residence, everybody was seated at the table for dinner- all but two. There was utter silence. Not a word.  
  
" Um...Father," Kasumi said," Perhaps we should start eat-"  
  
" No. Those two have been acting oddly all week, and tonight I plan to find out why!" Soun Tendou plastered a scary determined look on his face.  
  
" I quite agree." Said Genma Soatome between mouthfuls of food.  
  
" WHY ARE YOU EATING?!?!?!? MY DAUGHTER ISN'T HERE YET AND YOUR SON- who never misses a meal- IS ALSO MISSING!!!!!"  
  
" Oh great!" said Nabiki under her breath. " Please hurry up little sis' other wise...I'll be stuck with this freak show."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Outside, the streetlights were shimmering. Two figures sped down towards the Tendou School of Martial Arts. * We must have fallen asleep! Oh Ranma now they're ALL going to be suspicious!* the dark haired girl pushed on despite how her legs screamed for rest. Together they ran. *Almost there.* thought Akane as they turned a corner. Suddenly, something pierced the back of her neck. Akane couldn't feel the ground anymore. Why was she so dizzy? Where was Ranma? What was happening. Before her eyes closed, she heard something. It's sounded like Ranma...calling her name.  
  
" Akane! Let go of Akane!" The boy was on the ground. His blue Chinese shirt stained with blood. The figure above him looked down- was it pity in his eyes? Was it really who he thought it was? Then in a flash, Ranma was left in the middle of the road. " A-a..Akane." he whispered, before falling unconscious.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The old woman sat outside with her great grand daughter in the cool evening breeze. The young girl tapped her foot impatiently. She finally lashed out (in Chinese), " Great grandmother, it shouldn't take THIS long should it?" Her eyes fierce. In her hand was a small glass bottle. A green liquid filled it. " I do not know Shampoo. Even with the crest, my future son-in- law is strong. In male form, he might be able to defeat Akane's kidnapper." The Chinese girl sighed, " That's Ranma..so strong. But that boy better be here soon with Akane. This potion expires soon."  
  
As if by cue, a shady figure jumped out of the bushes, a lump over his shoulder. " I have her." He said, while laying her down gently on the ground. " Good, good, she looks well enough. And we will soon..dispose of her." The old woman snickered. " You promised her to me." The figure stated firmly. " Yes, I remember our agreement. But she will no longer be in our way. And with this memory wiping potion, you may do what you wish with her."  
  
The man nodded gruffly. But something was nagging at him. How could he do this? To Ranma? To Akane? No. He was giving her a better life. He TRULY loved Akane. The way Ranma never could. He was loving Akane. This might be the only chance to love Akane, and that was that. But he'd SEEN Ranma and Akane together. The picture of them in the park, when Shampoo reveled how Ranma was manipulating her to..yeah. But no, Akane, she looked- happy. Maybe...maybe this was the wrong thing to do. Perhaps Ranma DID love Akane..maybe-  
  
" Ryouga!" The boy came back from his thoughts. He hadn't even noticed it was over.  
  
" Ryouga, you may take Akane where you wish now." The old ghoul stated. " But first, the crest."  
  
The boy removed a stone from around his neck. The gold chain glimmered in the moonlight.  
  
" Good, now you may go."  
  
Ryouga nodded and picked Akane up. Over the rooftops he jumped, heading to who knows where in the world. Just away. Away from Ranma, away from Akane's family, away from Nerima. But mostly, away from what he'd done. Too bad he had no sense of direction.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok! Is this a cliffhanger ending? I dunno! But I worked EXTRA hard to lengthen this chapter because I knew my last chapter was pretty short. Ok, so if u wanna find out what happens w/ Akane, Ranma, and Ryouga REVIEW!!!!! Plze?  
  
LUV YA!  
  
Chinagirl223 


	3. tears of the unexpected

I'm ba-ack! (Dun dun duuuunnnn...) And I'm here with the next chappie! I feel SOOOOO great about all the reviews and I couldn't wait to update it (which makes me a little sad since I actually have the TIME to update it). Anywho, I think this will be the best chapter yet, but since you're the reader I say you read it and review it ANYTHING IS WELCOME- including flames! So sit back and enjoy! Tee Hee ^-^  
  
Rated: PG for some violence and some bad words  
  
**=Thinking  
  
Disclaimer: (Oops! I forgot to do this for the last chapter!) I don't own anothing! Including Ranma ½.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Tendou family was in mourning. How couldn't they be? It had been six days since Akane had been kidnapped. When Ranma came home, bruised and bloodied, everyone knew there was no hope left. The Tendou place seemed to be haunted. Every day Soun Tendou could be seen wandering the house on the verge of tears. And every time he saw somebody he'd burst out crying and come running after them- with Kasumi not far behind trying to stop him. Even Genma seemed to be eating less! (Talk about frightening!) Only Nabiki, it seemed, wasn't affected much- but late at night you could even hear HER cry. Akane's absence was tearing them apart.  
  
Ranma was probably the worst. Locked in Akane's room. Not letting anybody in. Not even for food. He could always sneak through the window at night, but what was the point? Akane was gone, and all because of him. * Six days* thought Ranma, * Almost a week...* the black haired boy let a tear fall down his face. How could he let Akane be taken away? And how could it be..him? The face standing above him, did he imagine it? Or was it really who he thought it was...  
  
~*~FLASHBACK~*~  
  
" Akane! Let go of Akane!" Ranma said from the ground.  
  
The figure had done something to her. She looked almost unconscious. The kick..that guy had blocked his kick! And with incredible strength. How had he done it? He'd stopped it in mid air and before Ranma knew it, he was on the ground with his chest hurting like hell. He could feel the blood seeping through....AUGH! What was going on?!  
  
The figure looked down from above him. It..it was- Ryouga! Was it REALLY Ryouga? How could it be? Ryouga would never- could never- do something like this to me. To Akane. Unless..could it be that he saw?  
  
" Ryouga...don't..do this!"  
  
Suddenly a blinding light flashed across the street. " Aaaakkkaaaaaaannnnneeeeee!!!!!" Ranma couldn't see a thing. Where was Akane! That was all he could remember, before he woke up.  
  
~*~END OF FLASHBACK~*~  
  
*Even...if it was Ryouga, how could he get so much strength? How?* Ranma's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
" Um...Ranma? It's me, Nabiki. Can I come in?" " What do you want Nabiki." Ranma clenched his teeth- couldn't they see he was in pain?  
  
" I think I might know how to...um..how to find Akane. I need your help."  
  
Ranma froze. Find Akane? Could it be true?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AKANE'S POV  
  
I woke up in some sort of cavern. Where am I? I wondered.  
  
I decided to walk outside and look around. Why couldn't I remember anything?  
  
Outside it felt like autumn. The trees were bright colors and I began to shiver.  
  
I noticed a sweater by the cave. It was yellow with black splotches on it. I reminded me of pigs for some reason.  
  
I slipped into it and waited outside. For what, I'm not too sure.  
  
The wind began to get bigger, something stirred in my head- was it a memory?  
  
( THE MEMORY-from what Akane remembers)  
  
The park..the wind was blowing...a bench. I'm on a bench and...I'm not alone. He's there....who's he?....He's getting closer....pressure on my lips...I feel my heart stop...bushes....someone watching....we're not alone...sister..my sister!..she looks like me...clicking...sleeping...Him....running...and then-  
  
" Akane!" I jerk awake from my dream. It felt like a dream. Who is Akane? The name sounds familiar.  
  
" Um, A-Akane, I-uh- I'm sorry if I've been gone too long. I -um- got lost...and uh..yeah. Are you feeling any better?" The boy seemed to be talking to me. Am I Akane? The boy..he looks very strong. Wears a head band like the sweater, and he carries an umbrella. I remembered something..that headband...it reminded me of  
  
" P-chan?" The boy starred rather blankly.  
  
" A-A-Akane..um...I-I'm Ryouga."  
  
" Oh-uh- right. Ryouga. I'm feeling lots better." The boy let a relieved look settle on his face. I wonder why. Where did p-chan come from? And who was Ryouga. I felt so confused. Perhaps Ryouga could help...  
  
" Um Ryouga? I have some questions."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" So it was Ryouga...." the blue eyed boy clenched his fist. His head bowed down- a tear ran down his cheek.  
  
The girl across from him nodded meekly, " mmmhmmm." She said barely audible. She felt vulnerable- so close to tears. She'd never been so afraid as now.  
  
" It all makes sense. His motive, his incredible strength, the tranquilizer...everything." The pigtailed boy murmured angrily. * And Shampoo. I never thought she'd sink this low...but where could they have taken Akane?* The boy looked at the pictures Nabiki had shown him. The two figures in the bushes. Ryouga and Shampoo.  
  
" So how do we get Akane back?" Ranma asked.  
  
" Don't look at ME. You're the big martial artist dude!" Nabiki said angrily.  
  
" Well you said you needed my HELP! So I just FIGURED that you- miss genius- had a plan." He remarked.  
  
" Look Ranma. I need my little sister back." The flare in her eyes seemed to be gone. Nabiki sat there on the verge of tears (though Ranma could barely tell). " We ALL need her. Dad, Kasumi, me...and most of all- you." The brown haired girl looked up at Ranma. Was that...at tear in Nabiki's eyes? Was Nabiki CRYING?  
  
" Nabiki....I'm really sorry. I never thought that-" the boy was cut short. Stunned by what had happened he looked down to find Nabiki crying on his shoulder. He put his arms around her.  
  
" Nabiki, I WILL find Akane. No matter what." The sapphire-eyed boy hugged her bit tighter and pushed her away. " Don't worry." Ranma looked at Nabiki's eyes- still stinging with tears. How could some one who had swindled him -and many others- countless of times be so...emotional? * I guess everybody DOES have a heart- even Nabiki.* the boy hugged her again, quickly.  
  
"Th-thanks Ranma...I needed that." Nabiki wiped the remaining tears on her sleeve. The dark haired girl got up and turned towards the door. Before she left, she turned to Ranma, " Um, Ranma? I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about this." She straightened up her carelessly tossed hair.  
  
" Sure Nabiki." Ranma said sincerely.  
  
" And, um..thanks." The girl went out quietly shutting the door behind her. What had just happened? Ranma lay down on Akane's bed and wondered to himself. * Perhaps... Nabiki feels more than we thought.*  
  
The boy drifted off into slumber, his head filled with thoughts of Ryouga, Shampoo, Akane, and Nabiki.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OMG!!!OMG!!!! Was that cool or what?!?!?!?!?! Ok, I know Nabiki was TOTALLY OOC, but I HAD to do that!! I HAD to!!!! So, what do you think so far eh? REVIEW!!!!!!! Good, bad, I wanna hear it ALL!!!! Best chappie EVER (in my opinion). Plze stay tuned! And the more review the faster I type!!!! Oh! And starting next chapter, I'm gonna give a mini summary on that chapter! YAY! I'm only testing the idea so TELL ME WHAT U THINK!!!!!! Ok  
  
LUV Ya!  
  
Chinagirl 223 (tee hee ^-^) 


	4. Visions

HI! I'm back and better 'n EVER!!! Ok, as I mentioned in the last chapter, I will be writing a mini summary of the chapter. So here goes...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Visions of Truth  
  
Akane has been kidnapped and all hope is lost. As the weeks go by, Ranma is flustered by Shampoo's growing obsession and Nabiki's affections?!?!?! Has the ice queen finally let her heart melt .....for Ranma?  
  
Akane has awakened, not knowing who or where she is. What's going on? Ryouga begins to guide her through her lost life- their life. It seems that she was in love w/ Ryouga before her memory was lost. Akane accepts this man's story, but why does she see a blue-eyed boy in her dreams? And who is the villain Ranma, Ryouga tells her is evil?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: I own EVERYTHING IN THE WORLLLLDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!(except Ranma ½ and anything that doesn't have my name on it that I don't say is mine...or....never mind, I own nothing!!!!)  
  
**=thinking  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The wind is blowing softly. The trees sway almost silently, save a sweet rustle that haunts the path ahead. We are holding hands, he and I. We stalk along giggling silently as to not disturb the peace. What does he want to show me? His hand pulls harder as his legs begin to move faster. We are running now. The laughter we had suppressed earlier busts out and we are soon breathless. Finally we stop, though I still have to catch my breath from the occasional spurts of laughter that followed. He leads me to a clearing. Smiling with his sapphire blue eyes....oh, those beautiful blue eyes. And it seems to be the view of a city- a city that I am familiar with. I squeal with girlish delight as he whisks me into his arms and holds me tight. I close my eyes and imagine being here forever.....forever....  
  
"Akane?" I wake up and stretch my limbs. I look up to find Ryouga " Oh, hello Ryouga. Is it morning already?"  
  
He smiles down and blushes a little, " Are you hungry?". I nod. The boy leaves me to get more food. I get up and go outside with one of the apples he had brought earlier. The first bite is sweet and delicious. I wander outside of the fence and enter the edge of the wood, close to the house we found...our house. It still sounds odd. Ryouga and me. But I can understand why I fell in love with him, I suppose. " Ryouga is kind and sweet and cares for you..." I remind myself. I LOVE Ryouga. Ryouga told me all about it, but why don't I FEEL anything? Perhaps I've forgotten what it is to be in love. Perhaps what I do feel for Ryouga now isn't just friendship. But then what is this feeling I sometimes get in my dreams? For....for the blue eyed boy.... What is it? I shake my head and finish my apple.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The dojo is silent. Even the crickets outside hold their breaths now. The blue eyed boy stood still, and then....  
  
Light flashes through the house.  
  
For a few moments, the Tendou house wavered and then stood still again. The pigtailed boy panted heavily as he wiped sweat of his brow. * Well, at least I'm getting stronger. But what use is that if....she isn't here....* the black haired martial artist slumped onto the floor and stared into space. HER face looking at him from all directions. With the look that she had before she was....where was she now?  
  
'Clap, clap, clap.' The boy turned his towards his head towards the entrance where the sound was coming from. In the doorway stood the notorious Nabiki. Ranma smiled and let his soul lighten a little. It seemed that lately, Nabiki had befriended Ranma after she cried in front of him. Perhaps it was just so he wouldn't tell, but she could always use blackmail instead. Ranma had given up on trying to figure out Nabiki and simply accepted her friendship as a token of thanks.  
  
"Impressive." The brown haired girl said while taking a look around the rather battered room. " So what's this new technique called?"  
  
Ranma scratched behind his head as he searched his mind for the name. Why was it that he never forgot techniques before, but it now seemed he couldn't remember anything? " Uh.... I think it's called the-"  
  
" Ni hao Ranma!"  
  
A blue and green bicycle came riding through the door. On it was a robust Chinese Amazon who was carrying a case of dumplings.  
  
" Oh Ranma! Come date Shampoo! Ranma make Shampoo Happy Happy with date! Come make nice nice with Shampoo on picnic!"  
  
The blue-eyed Ranma looked at Shampoo, trying to keep the hatred from his eyes. " Not now Shampoo." He growled.  
  
" But Shampoo make special dumpling for Ranma! Ranma eat dumpling!" The girl protested. The pigtailed boy's eyes suddenly flared, unable to control his emotions. " GET OUT! I DON'T WANT YOU HERE AND I NEVER DID!!!" The purple haired Amazon stood stunned for a second. Had she heard right? She was here to comfort him, and he told her to go away?! How could he do this to her?  
  
" R-Ranma...I-"  
  
" Shampoo," The boy stood there with hatred seeping from his blue aura-his fist clenched tightly, " I don't want to hurt you, but GET! OUT! NOW!!!!!!!!"  
  
For the second time, a blast of light flashed through the house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pain  
  
The girl felt a jolt of pain course through her body, as she sat bolt upright on the futon. What had happened? The dream, there was the blue-eyed boy...her mystery boy....he was with other people. The girl....purple hair, dumplings?....Anger-hate....and then the bright light- and the pain. The pain was gone now- or at least had numbed down to a mild throbbing. But there was still an ache somewhere. Somewhere....  
  
The raven-haired girl slowly touched her heart. Was that where the pain was coming from? Tears pricked the soft amber eyes that had been so cold and confused before. She knew she felt something....something for the blue eyed boy? Who was he?  
  
A figure stirred on the futon beside her. " Mmmmmmhhnnnn....Akane? Are you awake?" The man she called Ryouga sat up to find his true love crying. " Akane? Are you ok?" The boy's eyes were so full of love and concern, it broke the girls heart. But not the same pain she felt for her mystery boy...a kind of sadness that she would never- could never- love him back, not in that way....and yet, he still loved her. The dark haired girl felt that he knew and still he didn't let go. Let go to who? Was it the blue- eyed boy? A name...Ranma?  
  
The girl shook her head as she wiped the tears away, " No, I just hurt some...Ryouga? Who is Ranma?"  
  
The brown-eyed boy seemed surprised and startled by her question and suddenly began to fumble with his words- as he did every time he was nervous or embarrassed, the girl noticed. The shorthaired girl looked trustingly into his eyes and couldn't figure out what was going on in his head. " Ryouga?"  
  
" Ranma? Where'd you- um- get that name?"  
  
" I don't know," The girl sat back and tried searching her dim memory for where'd that name came from. All she truly knew was that she liked the name. It gave her comfort to hear it- or say it. " I think it just came to me."  
  
" Ranma..is..Akane," The boy suddenly became stern. " Akane, this..Ranma was the one that took you from me..and erased your memory. This Ranma is evil. Stay away from him."  
  
Now it was the amber-eyed girl's turn to be stunned. Could this name really represent someone so terrible? For some reason, the girl did not believe her companion. " Oh...Alright." The girl lay down and began to turn the thought over in her head. * who could Ranma be?* the girl gently closed her eyes and decided to leave it till morning.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The brown-eyed boy stared up t the ceiling. *that was close. Tomorrow, we leave...this place must be bringing her memory back, but how? And where are we anyway? Damnit! I cant even tell if we're getting closer or farther from Nerima...what'll I do.* the frustrated martial artist closed his eyes and decided they'd leave in the morning. * That's it just get farther away from Ranma.*  
  
....only a few miles away, the Tendou residence shakes from the devastating blow of a certain martial artist's new technique.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The streetlights glimmered lightly, reveling a shadow darting across the rooftops of Nerima. Over shops and apartments, the speedy figure jumped light and elegantly, never missing a beat. The dance like movements dashed across the city, leaving nothing behind- nothing but tear drops.  
  
" Midnight. I believe this is after your curfew Great Granddaughter." An old withered woman sat on the floor of a small training room, meditating,- her back to the open window.  
  
" Sorry Grandmother." The purple haired Amazon murmured softly. The deft hand quickly wiped the last tears from her eyes.  
  
" I take it that your first meeting with Ranma since the....incident did not go well?"  
  
" No great grandmother." The girls voice suddenly filled with bitterness, " perhaps if I had gone soon-"  
  
" You are foolish. 2 weeks was too soon to see him. And besides, he probably knows by now." The small woman stood up on her pole and hopped lightly to the door. " That girl, Nabiki, perhaps she will be useful to us. Great Granddaughter, bring her to me." The young Amazon nodded and jumped onto the roof, ready to retrace her route.  
  
The wind blew gently into the room, blowing the long strands of silvery hair from the womans face- revealing a small smile.  
  
" Yes.." The old woman muttered. " Nabiki..you SHALL be of use, and if not, we need to dispose of you anyway- can't have you give away TOO much." And with that, the aged grandmother hopped to bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, I wrote an extra long chapter to make up for my long over due update! I hope you liked it! And PLLLLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE review!!!!! I only have 6!!!!! How sad is that? Very! So if you want anymore I want reviews! *Raises flag defiantly w/ rising sun in the backround* And I've decide I want a minimum of 12 reviews till I'll post -or write- the next chapter! So REVIEW!!!!! 


	5. dark reunion

HEY!!!! I know I don't have 12 reviews (darn it!) but I'm posting this anywho. I NEED REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So fork um over! No mini summary this time- I decided it was too weird. And this time, the REAL Ranma & Nabiki fluff will happen (sorry to those of you who were disappointed- if you were disappointed....) but DON'T WORRY, Ranma and Akane forever!!!! So please enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it so don't sue me!!! ^^  
  
**= thinking  
  
(BTW, this starts about a week after the last chapter ended!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was nearly midnight. The breeze blew in softly through the open window- his open window, not Akane's. It had been the first time in 3 weeks since the boy had slept in his own bed. It felt....like it wasn't his bed anymore. * I guess I've gotten use to the feel of Akane's bed * the boy gulped nervously. Why did he feel so bad about doing this? About moving on? But was he moving on? Or was he simply trying to get her out of his head. Get the guilt, of not having saved her out of his head. The sapphire eyes squeezed tight at the thought of her. What could Ryouga want with her. He immediately knew the answer. Love. But she could never love him- could she? * After the way I've abandoned her, she'd probably love anyone more than me * the boy sighed as another breeze blew in. The door opened a sliver. The pigtailed boy immediately sat up- reflexes. His eyes found the door and looked to see if he could identify who was there. It was Nabiki. The pale face smiled nervously as she stepped inside. What was Nabiki doing here? "Ranma, its just me." The girl saw his startled look.  
  
"I know." Said Ranma, rather nervous himself.  
  
"Ranma," the girl gave him a stern look. "I've come to discuss..our future. What happened last night was what I really wanted. I hope you don't hate me." The dark head before him bowed shamefully.  
  
"I..I don't hate you, Nabiki. But I just don't think I've gotten over Akane yet." The boy looked straight into her eyes. They seemed wetter than normal. "Why did you kiss me?"  
  
The girl froze. She hadn't been expecting this. He didn't know? Well, she really didn't even know why....she'd just felt the urge. Almost as if it wasn't herself. But if it wasn't herself, why was her heart fluttery now? "I'm not sure." Was all she said.  
  
"I understand. I remember what it was like with Akane. The first time we kissed. I wasn't sure either....we just did. I guess it was love." The boy stopped himself- did Nabiki LOVE him? The thought of Nabiki loving at all was rather startling- let alone loving Ranma.  
  
"I love Akane."  
  
"Don't talk about Akane!" The girl covered her mouth. Where had that come from? "I'm sorry, I guess I just miss my little sister." The girl shrugged her shoulders pathetically.  
  
Ranma nodded. Did he pity her? For...maybe, loving him? The thick hair glided over her shoulders as the girl sat down near Ranma. He seemed to stiffen.  
  
"Nabiki, I don't know if I should of given up on Akane. Even if everyone else has. Life without her is torture for me. I just want to-"  
  
The boy never finished, as his lips were claimed for the second time by the seemingly notorious Nabiki. The girl pressed ever so slightly against him, breathing harder. *What bliss* she thought. Her tongue grazed the boys teeth, searching for a way in. Ranma was in panic. The pigtailed boy nearly froze. *do something!* his mind shouted. The blue eyed boy pushed her away. Nabiki starred at him. Did he not like her? " What wrong with you!"  
  
Ranma's mind blanked. "Shampoo- I mean- Nabiki, I told you! I still love Akane." With that, the boy stood up. His footsteps seemed to echo in the girls ears as he made his way to the open window. His pigtailed head turned back, "And I should have never given up on finding Akane. Goodbye Nabiki." The boy jumped out the window, and out of sight.  
  
The girl slumped onto the bed. What had just happened? Did Ranma loathe her enough to leave? And why did he call her Shampoo? The girl rubbed her temples. Her head began to throb *You do not know who Shampoo is. Ranma was just confused.* Nabiki turned her head. "Who said that!" Nobody was there. *Shampoo..shampoo is...who is Shampoo? The Cat Café....* Nabiki's head began to ache, as she laid herself down on the futon. *What was that voice...and who is Shampoo..*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The night was lonely and the streets were empty- but not for long. Suddenly, the peaceful silence broke as a rather beat up man stumbled to the ground. Above him, stood a girl that looked rather beat herself. She was breathing heavily and her fist was clenched. Sweat beads fell down her forehead and face- mingling with tears. The messy hair was a dark brown that -you could tell- was once a sleek raven black. She fell next to the man.  
  
On her elbows and knees, the girl pushed herself up. " Must....find....Ranma." The vision of a pair of sapphire eyes invaded her mind as she stood. Stumbling, she made her way to a nearby lamppost. The girl leaned against it. How her arm hurt so much. Even without trying, Ryouga had injured her. White lightning flashed across her sight. Her eyes shut tight, squeezing out the last of the tears. Oh, the white hot pain.  
  
"AKANE!"  
  
Her eyes opened. Was that what she thought it was? Was that WHO she thought it was? The girl struggled harder to stand straight. She pushed her good arm against the post to boost her. Wrong arm. The pain came again, and this time, almost knocking her out. She could hear the footsteps pounding on the road, coming closer. She fell down against the lamppost. That was all she could do now. "Ranma..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sapphire eyes looked around him. He'd been running for a while, not even paying attention to where he was going. He found himself outside of the Cat Café. The pigtailed boy turned around. He didn't want to be here, so close to where Shampoo slept. He began to head to Dr. Tofu's office. He could crash there tonight. The silent streets of Nerima seemed to calm him, soon he began to think about what had just happened. Nabiki, coming closer, lips, the kiss. But what bothered him most was that he didn't push her away. Did he have feelings for her? Things seemed to have turned upside down. Ever since Akane was taken. "Oh god, Akane, where are you." The wind blew across his face- bringing with it, a voice-  
  
"Help!"  
  
The martial artist instinctively snapped back into focus. Where had that come from? It sounded almost like- "Akane." He whispered. He immediately took off in the direction of the cry. Was Akane in Nerima? Was Ryouga there too. His mind raced with the thought of being reunited- but was it all too good to be true? Quickly he turned a corner and stopped. There she was. Akane.  
  
"Akane." He was almost breathless. She looked so different. Her hair was messy and her face was smudged, but it was her. Then again, the seemed to be a glint in her eyes. As if she was fighting. Was she crying? He could make out the tears flowing down her cheeks. *If Ryouga's touched a single hair on her head-*  
  
"You- you pig!" Ryouga stepped into view. "All this time! You've been lying to me! You're the one who took my memory!! Ranma was not the one who was evil! IT WAS YOU!!!" The girl threw her fist at him, again and again. Hitting his chest. The Ryouga winced, but not from the pain. Ranma could tell- Akane's heart wasn't in her attacks. The pigtailed boy ordered his feet to move. They wouldn't budge. *So they'd wiped her memory. I guess Akane's found out...Akane..*  
  
The martial artist let her hit him. He didn't seem to care anymore. " Punch back! Be a man! Wait! I forgot- YOU'RE A PIG!!" At this, Ryouga seemed to snap back into focus, and grabbed her arm as she tried to hit him. He was crying too.  
  
"Akane! I love you! I LOVE YOU!! I always have. And that's why I lied!! And that's why Ranma lied for me too!!" He let go, obviously injuring her arm. The girl just stood stunned.  
  
"Ranma..knew?" Her eyes welled up with fresh tears as she pounded against his chest. "NO! He would have told me!! HE LOVED ME!!!"  
  
"Loved, Akane." The boy said softly. " He loved you- yes, I believe that. But why did he give up then? Why didn't he come to find you?"  
  
The girl cried. Leaning against Ryouga, she cried. And all Ranma could do was watch- in horror in realization of his own mistake. How could he know if he truly DID love Akane. After giving up on ever finding her. The girl seemed to stifle herself.  
  
"YOU'RE A LYER RYOUGA!!! GO TO HELL!!!!"  
  
Her leg flew up into the air- it looked as if it were a blur- and hit Ryouga's face. The boy stumbled and fell. He was unconscious. Akane fell next to him. She began to struggle to stand up, making it to a lamppost, before crying in pain. "AHHH!!!" The sapphire eyes snapped back into focus. Akane- he had to help Akane.  
  
"AKANE!"  
  
The boy ran as fast as he could to her. Picking her up, her laid a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Oh god, Akane- please forgive me." He carried her in his arms, and never looking back, carried her to the Tendou residence. It had been a dark reunion. How much did Akane know? Ranma decided not to think. All he wanted was to get home. He wanted to turn the clock back- go back to when it had started. Change what had happened. Find Akane before she'd found out about him giving up, and about Ryouga being a pig. But it was too late now. They had been reunited- as he'd hoped. What a dark reunion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OMG!! I'm crying!!! I hope you are too!!! I hope you Akane and Ranma fans don't get too mad though, I had to write it this way!!! (I had to prolong the now not-so-obvious ending!!!) So I hope you please review, so I can reach my 12 wanted reviews!!! And please read my one other fic "Always". It is corny, but loving! I am working on chappie #3!!! (hint, hint, Kagome meets the rest of the gang in that chapter) but I will soon put up another fic that's a Ranma fic about a thief and a princess (Tee-Hee! I bet you can guess who is who!!!!) and I'm thinking of doing one in a Swan Lake theme. Hmmmm... Well, anyway- REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks for reading,  
  
-China 


	6. What Lies in the Truth

Thank you ALL for reviewing! (I finally reached my 12 reviews!!!!!) and just to thank you, I'm writing an EXTRA long chappie for you all!!!! I hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Ranma, and neither do you!! (unless you are Rumiko Takahashi) ^-^  
  
Warning: OOCness and swearing.  
  
Chapter 6:What Lies in the Truth  
  
By Chinagirl223  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
***Akane's Dream***  
  
We are in a field. Alone. The trees at the edge of the tall grasses rustle and sway. They are our destination. We travel the maze of flowers and grass. We don't really know where we are headed, but we are being watched- I can feel it. I think that I have been here before. But different. And old woman points west, "Nerima..." She whispers. We head the other way. My companion does not wish to go back. Go back? To what? To where? To who? But somehow, we only get closer and now, there are more people who tell us, "Nerima..."  
  
But me it whispers a different name. A who, not a where or why. Ranma. It is the same for my companion- but for a different reason.  
  
Now it is stormy in the sky. The clouds crash like waves against each other. They battle for justice. And they battle against it. They battle for truth. That is the only thing I see. So who is battling who? Is Ranma battling Ryouga? Or am I battling the truth? The truth that Ranma may not care; the truth that Ranma kissed Nabiki; the truth that he might not love me- that he lied. Did he even look for me? No. That is also the truth. It can be painful- knowing the full story, but it is better than lies; lying to yourself- being blind to what is right in front of you. Or is it? Would it be better to not know this? To live in my own wonderful world, fooling myself into believing that it was all alright? Or am I right to think that the truth is better. That Ranma was unfaithful that he let my sister kiss him- twice. That people have always been lying to me. That Ryouga has slept in my bed before my true love ever touched it. And despite the hurt, I still believe in truth. I still believe that the truth is that Ranma loves me. There is truth in that. But perhaps I made a mistake; perhaps the word should be loved. Loved is not the same as love, but it is the truth.  
  
***End of Dream***  
  
My head is pounding. I can feel the light pulsing down on me. Is it morning? Am I still in the forest with Ryouga? My heart hardens at the thought of him- lying to me all this time. But then voices come into my head they whisper to me: Ranma lied too, though, didn't he? And about so much more..... My heart clenches. I love you Ranma....I do. But do you still love me? Please let me still be in the woods. Anywhere. Anywhere but where you are, Ranma. I cannot face you. Not just yet.....because my heart still aches for you. But I know yours doesn't love back. It has settled with another. My sister. I saw.  
  
I hear the door open- two people enter. I think one is Nabiki- how DARE she! But the other? I know who it is immediately. I can sense his blue aura. His scent is forever locked inside my memory, from the moments we'd spent so close together- in embrace and ,once, in love. I keep my eyes closed. "Ranma, what happened last night?"  
  
"I found Akane and Ryouga lying on the road- unconscious."  
  
My heart skips. Why did Ranma lie to Nabiki. Flashes of the night before come into my mind. Ryouga, dark, lamppost, pain, Ranma. He was watching. Good, he is nothing but scum. He does not deserve my love- but he has it anyway. Why must this wretched heart love so?  
  
"Ranma, tell me the truth!"  
  
"That was the truth." He mutters in response.  
  
"NO IT WASN'T!!"  
  
"GO NABIKI!!! Before I lose my temper."  
  
"You can't yell at me. I'm the head of the house!!!"  
  
" Your father is the head of the house!!"  
  
There is silence. Nabiki and father had never truly been on good terms. Now he has gone mad? How could this have happened? She speaks again." My father has gone insane!!!! AND ALL BECAUSE THAT DAMN AKANE GOT KIDNAPPED!!!!! HE NEVER CARED ENOUGH ABOUT ME!!! NOT EVEN THOUGH I'M TEN TIMES BETTER!!!! AND YOU DIDN'T CARE ABOUT ME EITHER!!! " then she stopped. " Shampoo love Ranma." Her voice quivered and shook, it sounded just like.....Shampoo? Tension filled the air. Shampoo? What was going on? "I have to go." The girl said quickly. The door opened and slammed shut.  
  
I opened my eyes. " Ranma."  
  
The pigtailed boy looked over immediately. " Akane.....you heard?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Look Akane, I'm sorry but-"  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
The boy looked at me oddly, "What?"  
  
"Do you love me." I repeated. I feel the tears welling up, about to fall down my cheeks. "Answer me Ranma."  
  
" I...I'm not sure." I let go. It is no use to hold them back anymore- to hold back the tears. They were inevitable. Ranma continued, " I want to know that I love you- but I just don't. Please don't hate me."  
  
I wiped my eyes. I would not cry- not for this bastard. " I wish I could Ranma. I wish I could hate you. It would make things so much easier."  
  
"Don't hate me Akane. I truly think I love you, its just there has been so much chaos. Nobody knows what to think anymore. I love you, I do."  
  
Lies. I know they are lies, my heart tells me. But I still want it to be the truth. I look up into those deep blue eyes- searching. I am searching, trying to find even the slightest hint of truth to his words. I see nothing but blue. Nothing but blue. He turns his head. My love cannot bare my gaze. I see his doubt. I feel the sadness inside me growing. How did this happen.  
  
"Ranma," he looks at me. " Ryouga tried to get away from here, and yet here I am. Perhaps it was destiny- destiny that I saw you lose hope so easily in finding me. Lose your self in my own sister's kiss. I ask you, does that kiss still linger on your lips? If I kissed you now would I find the aura of my sister still clinging to your body? Have you even shared a bed together?" The boy's eyes widened. He hadn't known I'd been watching. He hadn't known that I'd seen.  
  
He is calm, but disturbed. "Akane, how long have you been in Nerima."  
  
"For three days."  
  
The pigtailed head hung itself low. Was he feeling guilt? Remorse? Sadness? Could the man that I gave my heart to love at all? "Ranma," I said with a low whisper, "perhaps I should've stayed away. Then you could be happy with my sister!" The tears stung. My heart ached so, what was I saying? Was I trying to get revenge? How could this hurt so much, to stare the truth in the face. Truth was a monster. And it had eaten me up. I could only wish they were lies.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I stood there and I watched her cry. I felt so weak, like all I could do was stand there- guilty. What had happened, did she think that I actually didn't care for her? I felt guilt, but I also felt anger. Anger at myself, for being so stupid. Anger at Nabiki, for kissing me. Anger at Ryouga, for taking her. And scariest of all, I felt angry towards Akane. Why couldn't she see that I was suffering too? I almost felt a hatred for the woman I loved. Suddenly, she stood- I could see the anger in her eyes. After that, she punched me..hard.  
  
When I woke up, she was gone. And I knew she had left the house. I had to find her. Why did I have to be such a jerk! Couldn't she see that I never meant to hurt her? I just wanted to be with her. And now it's all blown up in my face. What was happening. Suddenly the doorbell rang. It was Shampoo. I hadn't seen her for a week- I had forgotten about her.  
  
"Hey Shampoo." Why did she have to come now?  
  
"Ni Hao Ranma! Go on date with Shampoo? Shampoo have pork ramen for Ranma!"  
  
Pork....pig! The words stuck in my head. I looked into the crimson-purple eyes in front of me and searched for knowledge- what Shampoo knew that she didn't want to reveal. Red. Her eyes were red as if they were....crying? Akane had been crying- so had Nabiki. I HAD been stupid. It was all right here in front of me, but why would Shampoo do such a thing? And why hadn't I noticed before? I knew what I had to do. Dear God, may Akane forgive me for what I'm about to do.  
  
I kissed her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The purple haired girl's eyes widened in surprise- and fright- as the boy pressed his lips to hers. *Could this all be a dream? Am I asleep?* The dark eyes began to close themselves, as the girl eased herself into the kiss. Still, she was self-conscious. His breath, his body still a few inches away, but his arm had begun to make it's way around her waist.  
  
Between closed lips, the girl murmured something, "I love you, Ranma."  
  
Now it was the boy's turn to be surprised. She loved him? Is that why she started all of this? The sapphire eyes forced themselves shut- but he said nothing. They finally broke apart, but the girl could feel something was wrong. He wouldn't even look at her. *Didn't he hear me? Maybe I should tell him again later.* The girl took the pigtailed boy's hand.  
  
"Ranma want to go with Shampoo?"  
  
The girl looked at her blankly, "Where?"  
  
Shampoo thought a bit, "Cat Café."  
  
The boy stood still, *I will have to announce it there.*  
  
"Sure. I'll meet you there tonight at 7."  
  
The girl smiled. It would be perfect- their first date.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ring! Ring!"  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey- Dr. Tofu?"  
  
"Ah! Ranma! Erm....you know, Akane's here."  
  
"I hoped so. Can I speak with her?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Pause.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Akane, I need you to come to the Cat Café- at 7."  
  
"Why?"  
  
tone......  
  
*He hung up?! He wants me to go there!! No way! But.....do I want to go? 7....no. I wont go...*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Cat Café was bustling with business that day. Almost all the tables were full-almost all. In the corner a lonely girl with raven colored hair sat alone. Tears were streaming down her red cheeks. *How long have I been waiting? Maybe...maybe I should just go home. I mean he's not going to show up now- if ever.* The brown-eyed girl put her faced in her hands and sobbed some more. She got up to go. On the way out a purple haired girl with a tray of ramen stopped her, " Is Akane leave now?" The dark haired girl nodded meekly. The girl flipped her purple hair in a look of triumph. " Shampoo know Ranma no show up to see you. Ranma is only loving Shampoo. Oh! One day Ranma make Shampoo happy happy!"  
  
The Chinese girl went misty-eyed at the thought of her Ranma, holding her in his arms, kissing her on their wedding day, telling her how much he loved-  
  
" Akane!" a voice came. Not just anybody's voice but-  
  
" Ranma!" The brown-eyed girl cried.  
  
A boy w/ a large wooden umbrella came running through the doors. He had dazziling sapphire eyes and long black hair that was pulled back into a pigtail. The boy stopped in front of Akane. Those eyes- those beautiful blue eyes- how sad they looked. The brown-eyed girl shivered in anticipation- what was going to happen? "I'm so sorry, Akane." The boy whispered- barely audible. What did that mean? Suddenly, the boy took grasp of the amazon's hand.  
  
"Excuse me- I would like to announce that Shampoo and I are now dating."  
  
The Café exploded in applause- applause for the purple-haired waitress who was crying from joy, applause for the boy who had a new girlfriend, and applause for the old grandmother who was hoping for a son-in-law. But what about that sad girl in the corner? What about the lost love that was never meant to be crushed? Shampoo was crying, but Akane was crying too. The raven- haired girl stood there the tears falling namelessly from the face- she cried for no reason. Her love declaring to be dating another was not a reason. Her father going insane was not a reason. Only having dreams to remember the memories of her true love was not a reason. Ranma was not a reason.  
  
Something tapped her shoulder. It was not a reason. The crowd hadn't even noticed that the pigtailed boy had slipped away. Cologne had started handing out free bowls of ramen and Shampoo was serving. Nobody noticed the girl crying by the door. "Akane- I have to do this. You'll see, it's for you- for US." The boy laid his hand upon hers. She knocked it away,  
  
"Don't you TOUCH ME!!! Is this what you brought me here for?! To HURT me even MORE?!!! You are nothing but a LIAR!!!! I NEVER WANT TO LAY EYES ON YOUR FACE AGAIN!!!"  
  
Ranma waited for it- the slap, the slug, the punch, the kick. But it never came. Only tears. All he could do was watch as she cried and as she ran away- maybe forever. "Oh kami, please let her forgive me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
REVIEW!!!!!  
  
OMG!!! Plze don't hurt (those of you who hate this situation)!!!! I am INNOCENT!!!!!!!! But isn't this a thrilling chapter???!!!! And it IS longer than my other chapters! I REALLY hope you like it!!!!!!!! And now, the only thing to do is REVIEW!!!!!!!!! I've made a goal of 20 reviews till I release the next chapter! (and I've already written a bunch of the following chappies rather than write as I go along- which is what I usually do- cuz I have a 2 day car ride to Santa Fe, a laptop, and NO way to upload chapters!!!!!!!!!) SO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Chinagirl 


	7. Drowning

Hi! Sorry about not updating for so long, but I've had a serious case of writers block- my mind had gone blank of ideas!!! But I've managed to scrape up some stuff that works with my story (the problem is that when I start a story or an event- such as Ranma kissing Shampoo- in a story the story really does the writing. I just get the credit! But then, I have to figure out how things go together!! It would ALL be easier of there was no such thing as foresight!!!). I hope you enjoy!!  
  
-Chinagirl223  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma or any of his friends.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**Shampoo's POV**  
  
I watch his face intently. I can hardly believe he's here! And in my bed!! But of course, Grandmother- rather grudgingly- insisted that I must take the futon mattress. But it's worth it just to have Ranma in my room. It was Great Grandmother that offered Ranma to stay, but Ranma said yes on his own! I think he must really like me. I knew everything would work out, Grandmother's plans never fail. But I feel terrible about having to drug my love.  
  
"He is not in love with you yet, great granddaughter. We still have much to do."  
  
That is what she said. But I don't worry. I know that he loves me- why else would he kiss me so? I have faith in my Ranma. We BELONG together. I can feel my heart pounding- I'm having these feelings explode inside of me.....just like when he kissed me. I want to touch him- to feel him. Just to make sure he's not a dream. I've had so many. But I hear his breathing, and my body shivers from the heat radiating from his body. I want to be apart of that heat. I want him. My heart is still thumping. I study his face- the slight frown, the relaxed eyelids. I wish his eyes were opened, just so I could gaze into his sapphire blue eyes. And he could gaze at me....,..  
  
I wish him to feel lust for me also- not just love. I want it- I need it. I want him to hold me and to make me tingle everywhere. I want to make his heart stop. I want to be his. But somebody else occupies his heart. I can see it by the way his body turns rigid when I shift closer, and how his frown deepens. I've been lying to myself- and I know it. I've known it since the day that I'd first seen him.....and that girl together. How I loathe her. Even before they began to go out, I could tell he longed to taste her lips- as I longed to taste his.  
  
But right now, everything is perfect. No, perhaps not perfect. But as soon as he drinks Great Grandmother's potion, everything WILL be. We will just be a happy couple...in love.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They say that seeing is believing. But maybe it's wrong, maybe what you see isn't always what is really there. What's right in front of you might just be a sham. That's what my heart hopes. But I know better. Why else would Ranma betray me again? No, he isn't mine to betray. But his words still circle my head.  
  
"Akane- I have to do this. You'll see, it's for you- for US."  
  
I know I shouldn't, but I think I believe him. I have faith. Now, though, the kiss comes back into my head- our first kiss. I've thought about it so many times. And I ponder on how it went about and how much the events of tonight are so similar to it. It was like a beautiful memory gone wrong. It brings me so much pain. Why did he have to go and screw up on me! The hate is surging- I can feel it pumping through my heart, but I know it is hollow. It is replaced by what is really there and always has been- since the day I saw him first kiss Nabiki- a great sadness. A great blue one that envelopes your soul and mind. It leaves you numb and senseless to everything. Except, sometimes you see glimpses of the outside world. If those small scraps of the place outside of your sorrow are good and kind- like fresh air and meadows- then you might just slip out and become sane again. But mines are sad and painful and just remind me of how I wish that I had never met the boy with the blue eyes. The only other time I've ever traveled between these worlds like so was when my mother died. I miss here now.  
  
I think of how she would comfort me and tell me how everything would be alright and that Ranma was a stupid pig for doing this. She would make me tea and cry with me and help the goodness in my heart grow stronger. I look for her now- but she is not there. It's empty.  
  
Now, I have come out of my trance for a while. All I see is rain- pouring around me. I stand on the bridge. And I look into the water. That dark, deep, endless, pool of black and blue. So much darker than his eyes, but just as beautiful. Wouldn't it be lovely to be a graceful mermaid and spend all day basking in the waters? I've always fantasized about it- even when I was just a little girl. I look at the water now, and smile. Maybe my dream will come true one day- only one way to find out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The pounding rain, outside, woke him. Actually, he had been awake all night thinking.....about her. But as he peered around him, all thoughts vanished- except one. He knew what he had to do. His eyes landed on the clock. It was almost midnight. Perfect. * They should be asleep by now. * The pigtailed boy rose from the bed and made his way to the door.  
  
"Shampoo love Ranma...."  
  
The boy's head swiveled towards the other bed, but Shampoo had only been talking in her sleep. The boy tiptoed on- his sapphire eyes wide and alert. There it was at the end of the hallway. The room he'd been looking for- Cologne's room. The door creaked slightly as he slipped in. He eyed the room and found the old woman sleeping in the corner.  
  
The room was old fashioned and had the air of a meditation room-feeding into an open porch, but he could not waist his time looking around- he had to find the proof, and quickly. The boy made his way, silently, across the room. His eyes on the lookout for anything that might be used for....mind control. The pools of blue settled on an open drawer. Inside, lay bottles of every shape and size. Some empty- some not. For some reason, his hand reached for one of the bottles that was empty- though it had traces of green liquid inside of it. The tiny droplets seemed to mesmerize him. It almost seemed- just by looking at them- they made him forget everything. He shook himself back into reality. He decided to take just one more bottle- full of a red liquid. He couldn't risk taking more and having Cologne notice. He snuck back to his room- he'd see Dr. Tofu tomorrow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Akane-I have to do this. You'll see, it's for you- for US."  
  
Those words, they echo in my mind- kindling a flame of hope in my heart. But it cannot really trust again, not after such a hurt. I thought we would truly be together. If we could, I might even forget how he hurt me- deceived me. But forgive-and-forget is out of the question now. I feel scarred. I don't really want to go on anymore. Life is just hurt and deception. I feel like I'm drowning in it.....drowning.  
  
~*~  
  
The rain is pounding hard. Water everywhere- in my ears, my eyes, my mouth, my lungs...how can there be so much water? It has soaked through my clothes. It touches my bare skin as if I'm wearing nothing. I feel like I'm floating.....in water. I remember my dream. It must of come true- I am a mermaid, swimming in the sea. I wave to my mermaid friends and laugh playfully with Nabiki- we have always been mermaid sisters, happy and honest with each other. But I see something behind me. It is dark and evil- it wants me. It is going to eat me alive, I can feel it. I swim for my life- as fast as I can. But it is no use. It catches my in it's cloudy darkness and takes me down, down, down.....Suddenly, I have an urge- the urge to breathe. I haven't even realized that I can't breathe. But now I can feel the water in my lungs- I'm under water. I struggle upwards, but the water pulls me down. I remember, now, that I cant swim- great. It is no use, I never learned, despite how I tried. I'm now wondering how I ended up in the water. My chest is tightening- my heart hurts so. Everything has gone dark, I can barely think.....need....air....drowning.  
  
***FLASH BACK***  
  
It was a cheerful sight, the pool. It was sunny and the noises of splashing and playful yelling surrounded all. At the far corner of the pool were the swim lessons. Groups of little children huddled together in fright and excitement. The youngest group gathered at the edge of the pool.  
  
"Okay kids, form a line at the edge of the pool and jump in towards me on my go!" shouted the young instructor.  
  
At the head of the line, stood a shiny faced girl with the eager anticipation that many of the other toddlers lacked. "Okay Akane, you're first! Just jump in and try to get to the surface. If you don't come up in a few seconds, I'll get you- okay?" The girl nodded eagerly and without notice, jumped in. " WAIT!!" the instructor's cry was not heard, for the youth had plopped joyously into the water.  
  
The feeling was exilerating, but as she sank lower the dark haired child became frightened. Suddenly, something pushed past her, and her body was thrust to the walls of the deep end. Then came a pain in her side, why was the water turning red? She tried to cry, but she could not feel the tears, and her screams were in vain for they only became bubbles. How could something that she'd been looking forward to for so long be so terrible? Where was the instructor? The light of the sun just above her seemed to darken- everything went black. Suddenly, she felt a blast of cold wash over her. She was out of the pool. There were so many people around her. All she wanted was her mommy. But she wasn't there.  
  
***END OF FLASHBACK***  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A bit shorter, yes, but it was really all I could come up with. Don't worry- more will come soon. I hope this reveals a little about why Ranma started dating w/ Shampoo. NOW! You must REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
Chinagirl223 


	8. Forgiven

Hi. I've noticed that I've been neglecting a lot of the facts in this fic. For one, I've lately been leaving Nabiki and Ryouga out. Not to mention the fact that Akane still has a broken arm!!! I hate myself!!!! I think this chappie is cool because you have to guess who's POV it's in. I forgot to say this last time:  
  
I WILL NOT POST ANOTHER CHAPTER TILL I GET AT LEAST 30 REVIEWS!!!!  
  
Now, ON with the FIC!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own only my lovely aromatherapy bear.  
  
Forgiven ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
My throat is killing me. It feels swollen- as if I'd over used it. And my lungs ache. I don't think I can quite breathe right. Where am I? For the first time since I awoke, I take a look around. I don't recognize this place- I suddenly acknowlege the sharp rocks beneath me. They rip through me and tear at my flesh. My arm is burning...I can barely feel the bed of stone under my body...what happened? Water. I remember the water- streaming around me and pushing me. Pulling me down. Then, the rock. I felt it- cutting through me. Into my still hurt arm and piercing my side. The ache is painful. I feel an arm come around my neck. It is holding me. It feels so warm....so good. Like heaven. I hope it is Ranma. Before I die...I....just want to see him....one last time. Just to say..... I love you.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sunlight glittered lightly on the glossy surface of the potion. It was a deep rich brown that looked almost as smooth and creamy as melted chocolate- but not quite thick enough. Steam rose gradually from the searing pot as the strong liquid flowed flawlessly into the bowl, blending splendidly into it's light color- almost as if it were water.  
  
The girl stepped into the kitchen and smiled heartily, a healthy blush covering her face- after all, it wasn't every day you got to eat breakfast with your one true love. The crimson eyes flashed silently at the sight of the concoction being mixed into the misao soup. There was no need for it, the girl repeated to herself. Ranma had complimented her. She felt radiant, and so proud of her shining locks of hair. He had told her they looked nice today. It had made her heart soar.  
  
"Take this out to him and make sure he drinks it all." The old woman cackled softly. It seemed old age finally had caught up with her- well, it always did in the mornings.  
  
"Yes great grandmother." The girl bowed low and whisked off- bowl in hand.  
  
The girl gazed longingly at him for a few moments before setting his bowl down in front of him. Those clear blue eyes looked troubled- they seemed to be so much farther away. "Ranma eat misao soup now." The girl said briskly, but with kindness in her voice. Why was he sad? The pigtailed boy seemed to ignore her. His eyes gazing steadily out the window, towards the direction of.....her house.  
  
The girl she loathed. How could he even STAND to think about her! After what she did- telling Ranma that she hated him. And Ranma loved her. No. He didn't. She couldn't believe that he'd ever loved Akane, because if that was true, then how could he love Shampoo?  
  
"Eat, Ranma." Shampoo smiled warmly.  
  
The boy seemed to give up ignoring her and took a bite of rice. His jaw moved slowly. Chewing every grain in a thorough movement. She could watch it all day. His hand reached for the bowl. Shampoo held her breath- was he going to drink it? Would he love her for sure then? The boy lifted the bowl sullenly to his lips as he let the first drop slide into his mouth. Ranma stopped.  
  
"Shampoo, I-"  
  
"Ranma!" Both looked towards the doorway. It was Nabiki, sweating and scared. "Ranma, it's Akane- I think she's dying!" The blue eyes became immediately alert as he jumped up from his seat, and rushed over to Nabiki who had broke down in tears. "Nabiki, where is she!"  
  
The girl sobbed furiously, "R-Ryouga found her on the river bank th-this morning! She was practically cut in half!! I'm so scared.."  
  
The boy raced off.  
  
~*~  
  
A billion thoughts sped through my mind. Was Akane going to be okay? Would she live? She would- I needed her to live. Without her, I am nothing. I live only for her love. And Ryouga- if she dies...I know I can't blame him. But it is so much better than blaming myself.  
  
The walls of the training hall rise closer as I make my way to the front door. I try the door knob- locked. I don't care. I bust down the door with a single kick and find myself rushing to Akane's room. She'll be there- alive and happy. She'll see how I've worried and realize she loves me. That's what'll happen. It's got to. But then as I reach the door, I stop. And I wonder: What if she doesn't love me. What if she really does love Ryouga. My heart clenches. It can't be true. It's impossible- she loves me, because I love her too much for it to be any other way. I'm just standing there when I hear it, I hear her cry out. She needs me.  
  
Then, all my doubts wash away because she needs me. They aren't important now, and I realize that it doesn't matter if she loves me or not. All that matters is that she's alive. I need that to be true. I need her to be alive so she can forgive me- even if she doesn't love me.  
  
I open the door, and I see her lying there, on the bed. Blood is everywhere and her breathing is uneven. And then I see Ryouga sitting next to her, crying softly while trying to clean the cuts and bandage her. I need to punch something, to fight. That will make things better- it always has. I will fight all our enemies and then we'll be happy. But there are no enemies. Only me and Ryouga. He isn't my enemy anymore. I don't care. I'll fight him anyway.  
  
"Get up Ryouga! Fight me!"  
  
Ryouga looks up in disbelief- and disgust. I see all the tears in his eyes. "How can you say something like that when Akane is dying?!"  
  
Dying.  
  
The word hits me hard and I fall to the floor. It is too much- I think I can almost feel the life fading from her....leaving me forever.  
  
~*~  
  
I arrived as the sky shined it's brightest. It was noon and I had rushed over. When Nabiki rushed in crying, I knew something was wrong- Akane was hurt. I couldn't help but be mad at Ranma. What could he have done to hurt Akane so much? Kasumi had come home. She'd come to me first. It was like always, my heart began to flutter and I couldn't really think of anything else. Kasumi had stayed to comfort Nabiki. I saw her- crying. My true love was in so much pain. I never knew it would hurt so. After all, I've never really been in love before.  
  
I found Akane badly bandaged on her bed. It was all so gruesome. I felt like turning away and throwing up. The smell of her blood was so heavy- like a metallic smell. I wanted to leave, but I had to help her. I had to save Akane. Ryouga was crying and Ranma seemed to have collapsed into his own world. The hurt of Kasumi crying came back to me.  
  
I think I realized how much it must have hurt Ranma to have lost Akane. Especially after they finally admitted their feelings. And how hard it must be now to see Akane hurt. Maybe even dying. I'd never had a case so severe. I was scared. I wasn't sure what to do. And as I stood over her wretched body, I thought to myself," Oh Kami, please let her live. Please let her be alive."  
  
~*~  
  
**Normal POV**  
  
The brown-amber eyes fluttered open for a fleeting second, before closing against the heavy sunlight. It was the next morning. The girl awoke groggily and began to look at her surroundings. Akane was home. Kasumi woke abruptly at her bedside. She'd spent the night watching closely over her baby sister.  
  
"AKANE!"  
  
The woman shrieked delightedly, and began to cry. Akane lay confused and very much sore. She could barely breathe. It hurt so much to do anything- it felt like she'd cracked a rib. "Kasumi....where....is...everyone?...Dad?" Akane whispered painfully. Kasumi looked sadly down upon her. How could she not know? How was she- her oldest sister- suppose to tell her that her father was gone. That he had been sent to Tokyo Asylum, that all her friends thought her dead? How was she to do this? How?  
  
The door opened suddenly and closed softly. Ranma entered the room unknowing that Akane was awake. He saw Kasumi's tears. His heart stopped and his mind froze- was it the end? " Akane! She-she's dead?" Kasumi shook her head sullenly. The pigtailed boy relaxed, but he didn't get it. What was wrong?  
  
"Ranma...." a voice whispered hoarsly. It was-  
  
"Akane! Are you- are you alright?"  
  
The dark haired girl nodded painfully and stared up at the blue eyes. They saw the concern, the sadness the confusion. Akane loved those eyes. She'd fallen for those eyes- those soft deep blue eyes. The sapphire light that glowed inside them seemed so beautiful. So beautiful. Kasumi had left- the two didn't even realize it but she had gone to leave them alone.  
  
"Akane. I am so sorry-so, so sorry."  
  
The girl looked sadly back at him, relishing his words- searching for truth in his eyes. She found it. "I'm.. sorry too...Ranma."  
  
"Akane." The boy leaned over gently and bowed his head to kiss her forehead. The kiss was light and sweet. It felt so beautiful. He did love her- she could feel it. But something nagged at the brown- eyed girl. The smell, the scent of...ramen. The scent only to be found at the Cat Café. And Akane realized he had been there. He had been with Shampoo. Suddenly all the memories came flooding back. And they hurt so badly.  
  
~*~  
  
She went stiff. I didn't know why but I felt her body go rigid and her breath turn shallow. She remembered. And I remembered too. All of the sudden, a shame welled up inside of me like a great darkness that plagued my heart. She remembered the truth and she would not forget, All the memory erasing potions in the world could not make her forget the hurt and the pain. I knew that.  
  
I knew what I had to do.  
  
Beg. I needed to beg forgivness. I could not live without it. I put my hand upon hers. She went cold. " Thought I told you never to touch me again, Ranma." I felt scared- what had I done?  
  
"Akane....please- don't be mad. I love you. I mean it- I know." I think I saw a hint of softness in her eyes at that moment, but it was gone in a second. Replaced with a horrible cold sensation that pitted me in the gut. "Forgive me. Akane. Forgive me."  
  
She looked blankly out the window, " I forgive you."  
  
I am crushed. How can she do this? How can she tear my heart apart and make me hurt so! I hate her- I HATE HER! She can die for all I care. But that's not true. I would care, but I feel the anger surging in me and I feel it take over. How can she say those words in such a cold heartless way?  
  
"Akane! If you forgive me than MEAN it. I'd rather live with you having truly forgiven me than have you love me for false reasons. I love you Akane- if you don't mean it...then don't jepordize that love."  
  
Akane looks at me- there is a small smile on her face. I think I've seen traces of that smile before. Before it all happened. But it fades too soon. "I forgive you." She says with a fake smile. She is mocking me. She hates me and I hate her. But I love her too. Why must this be so confusing?  
  
"I forgive you- for real." But that's a lie.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ooooooh!!! So what do you think of the chappie???? PLEZE REVIEW!!!!! And if you have any questions, you can email me. ^-^  
  
-Chinagirl223 


	9. Visions

I would like to devote this chapter to "Carmen" for reviewing (giving me thirty) and encouraging me to do something w/ this pile of rubbish! Thankies. REMEMBER!! Akane doesn't remember everything yet!!! BTW, I plan to edit my ENTIRE STORY soon so it will be all shiny and new and unrecognizable! But I will be sure to keep in all the good stuff!  
  
Disclaimer: Ranma belongs wholly to Akane!!! (And vise versa)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nabiki sat silently on her bed. Ranma had left about an hour ago, and Akane was asleep now. The girl sighed heavily as she lay back onto the mattress, trying to figure out what was going on. Ever since that morning, when Ryouga had come in with a battered Akane in his arms, Nabiki had felt something inside of her. A kind of anger that she just couldn't explain. What was going on with her mind?  
  
There had been blackouts. Just times when her mind would go blank and she might wake up later not knowing where she was or how much time had passed. They scared her immensely, too. Nothing like this had ever happened before. But she had to think of why they were happening; why was she forgetting things- things about the Cat Café. Nabiki wasn't dumb. That was obvious, but right then she wasn't too sure of herself either. What was she supposed to do? Go to the Cat Café and snoop around? That was crazy. If she did, whatever had caused her to start loosing her memory might erase her mind all together. It was worse than suicide. But who ever said the great Nabiki was scared of death?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They all think I'm asleep, but I'm plotting instead. Plotting my escape. I saw it in his eyes- the hurt. I'd hurt the man I loved. I had been so stupid. It was only for a second, but I lost my mind. I forgot that I'd stayed alive for him; that I'd found my way back for him; that I'd have killed myself for him. In that moment, none of it mattered. All I knew that I hated him for going to her. Hated. I can't stay here knowing that.  
  
But how to get out? Especially when I'm like this. I don't know. I was never really great at thinking these things up. I usually just went along with everybody's life- never really living my own. I'd helped create my own character of the cute tomboy who hated the opposite sex and beat up anyone who approached her with a proposition of dating. It wasn't till Ranma came that I shattered that fake person. I was a real person- I was Akane. I felt it in the way he said my name. The way he said he loved me. Me. I wasn't just some girl to ask out on a date; or a martial artist to challenge; I was Akane, Ranma Soatome's girlfriend who was totally in love.  
  
How could I have shattered that too?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(a few hours later)  
  
The moonlight rippled over her crumpled body, her eyes shut tight in pain. This was Akane Tendou sleeping. This is what love had done to a happy young girl. But I would cure her; I would SAVE her, even if it meant taking her life. I stood over her brittle body and let my hands hover over it, my mouth moving slowly to form words of healing. Digging into my deep past, of memories long gone- stored away in the breaches of my mind for future use- of learning. Learning to bring the dead back from the river, learning of closing fresh wounds, memories of war and peace and life. I healed Akane Tendou that night.  
  
One might say I had saved her- she could easily have died from her injuries- but I knew what I was doing. I was preparing her, I was giving her the strength to fight; for her love, and for her life. It was the only way in the eyes of the Amazon- marry or die.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear Father,  
  
I hope you are enjoying your stay at the hospital. Everything at home is fine. And we all miss you VERY much. Akane is training very hard, and she and Ranma seem to be getting along better. It has been different with Akane back; she said she doesn't remember where she went. But don't worry. If anything happens, I'll take you right out of the hospital, home. Write me if you need anything. And the rest of us give their love.  
  
Love,  
  
Kasumi.  
  
~*~  
  
Kasumi shut her eyes against the dim lamplight. She hated having to lie to her father, about anything- about everything. But it was the only way. She couldn't let him know what was really going on, he'd just get worse. And she couldn't tell him where he really was- a sanitarium. She needed to keep him sheltered till things blew over.  
  
She needed to protect him from getting hurt. But would things just blow over? How do people heal from experiences like memory loss or suicide attempt? Or a broken heart. Kasumi sighed. She didn't know if they would ever get father back, she didn't know if things would ever return to the steady ripple of life they had once been. She wanted them to be a happy family again- but she didn't know.  
  
The shutters rattled against the chilly night air. Kasumi stood and walked across the room, rubbing her shivering arms, to close the window. She must have forgotten to lock it and it blew open. As Kasumi held the knob of the handle, a dark figure swept past. The woman stood for a moment, pale and scared of what it might be, before realizing she'd be safer if she just hurried up and locked the windows and doors.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nabiki hurried past the open window- moving quickly to try and avoid Kasumi's gaze. Nobody would recognize her in her padded dark clothing and hooded mask, but it was more of the fear in her eyes that Nabiki was running from. Her feet padded loudly, 'click clack' on the cobbled streets as she ran farther and faster into town. There were few people who whizzed by her as she made her way into the night- it was almost midnight and quite dark, who would really WANT to be out on the streets where people like Nabiki could find them.  
  
The girl stopped before the small café. Silent and shaking, she slowly walked towards the back- she'd never done something like this before.  
  
Suddenly, a withered hand clasped itself against her mouth as she breathed in a stuffy fume. It consumed her lungs, burning her throat and nostrils, then a spasm of tiredness washed over her as she felt her legs give way and the feeling go out of her arms. It was intoxicating- like breathing in a thick perfume. The poison invaded her body, and she fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
She remembered being hit on the head by Shampoo, but after that, it was all blurry. Nabiki found herself on a filthy mattress in the middle of a room with plain tan walls that were covered in dirt and cobwebs. Her whole body ached and her stomach rumbled- how long had she been in here? And why was she here?  
  
The air was stale and stuffy- full of flour. Noise drifted through the thin walls, lots of noise, shouts, laughs, banging as a small pillar of light floated down from a hole-like window. Nabiki stood stiffly and made her way to the wall that had the window. The girl covered her eyes as the light hit her eyes full force. Peering through her fingers, Nabiki looked into the sky noticing a few close buy buildings and the familiar smell of ramen.  
  
It must have been about noon, because the sun only dimmed as the day wore on- slowly moving over the sky till the horizon was littered in purple and red. It was then that the doorknob first turned, the noise had quieted down long ago- around 2 hours after she'd awaken- and she'd only heard a few doors creaking and footsteps since then.  
  
Shampoo stepped in loftily. Nabiki had been expecting her or Cologne- it didn't take a genius to figure out she was at the Cat Café. "It time for girl to see great grandmother." Shampoo said, her voice light and airy.  
  
Nabiki nodded in response, it was best to follow her, they were much more skilled in martial arts and she knew they could hurt her.  
  
The two girls walked down a dim, narrow hallway to the very back of the shop. Shampoo suddenly stopped and turned as they reached the end of the hall. Nabiki shifted uncomfortably where she stood, it was Cologne's room. The young Amazon gestured forcefully towards the door and pushed it open for the girl. Nabiki walked in slowly and quickly studied the little room.  
  
It looked like a typical meditation room with an impressive chest of drawers to the side. "Hello dear." Came the old hags soft poisonous hiss. Nabiki shivered- she wasn't used to being scared. The old woman seemed to come out of nowhere and stepped up close to the girl. "Nabiki." She said quietly, "You are a clever girl, but for your own sake, you won't say a word. You will keep this to yourself, because we can hurt you AND you family."  
  
The girl quivered with anger. How DARE she do this- after kidnapping Akane. The girl spat into the womans face, "Rot in HELL." But the ghoul simply smiled. "I like you Nabiki, and so I've decided to let you assist me in keeping Akane and Ranma broken up."  
  
She froze. If there was a threat of Akane getting back to be Ranma's fiancée then that meant...... "Where is SHE! You know where she is DON'T YOU!! Otherwise she wouldn't be a threat to you. YOU'VE GOT HER!!" Nabiki lost control as she raised her hand to slap the old Amazon, but her hand was caught quite suddenly by Shampoo, "You no hit great grandmother!"  
  
Nabiki yanked her hand away and stared icily at Cologne, what were they going to do? What did they want with her? Once again, she found the old woman smiling, "Good job, Nabiki. Now I'll make the rest nice and simple. We will brainwash you- make you think you're in love with Ranma, which I sincerely hope you are not. But we will make you and everybody else think you are, Akane included."  
  
She tried lunging at the old ghoul, but she was held back by Shampoo. "I'll tell Ranma! I'll FIGHT IT!"  
  
The woman smirked, "Oh, don't think it's that easy- this is an old AMAZON brainwashing technique. You would be surprised how many people we actually HAVE brainwashed that live in Nerima. Quite a few, actually- though we've been unsuccessful in doing the same to some of Ranma's other fiancées." The old woman, at this, turned and began preparing something; taking ingredience out of the huge chest of drawers, while Shampoo tied the girl roughly to a chair. Nabiki stopped struggling as the news sunk in- she was going to be brainwashed.  
  
The old wrinkled woman only continued to chat, "It isn't so bad really. You might re-experience some old or recent memories, most likely a few times a day or you may just black out. You're not going to remember this encounter." The Amazon looked sternly into Nabiki's eyes.  
  
"Ah! Ready- here Shampoo, make sure she drinks it all." She passed the small bottle of red liquid to the younger Amazon and continued preparing something. Nabiki tried to shout out, but was only muffled by shampoo's mouth. "Time to take medicine." The purple haired girl grinned menacingly as she poured the liquid down Nabiki's throat.  
  
The potion was fiery and burned down her throat, but she was soon woozy and unaware as she fell uncouncious to the floor.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The pigtailed boy leaned back against the cool stone, hearing the water 'drip, drip' from the sides of the bridge into the whooshing water below. He'd never thought of this place as a sanctuary before.........though he found himself constantly coming here when he was frustrated; after a hard battle, a fight with Akane maybe, and he'd wind up here. Even the cold creepy thought that Akane had flung herself in THIS river couldn't keep him away. Flung herself in the river......like Ophelia, in Hamlet......, Ranma thought. Even though he wasn't the brightest Ranma remembered some things from school. Like that Shakespeare play they had studied in English class. It was sad- a tragedy.  
  
Everyone had killed themselves in the end, commited suicide......or murder. Was this what was happening? Would all this madness end in death? Ranma didn't want that. All he had ever really wanted was to be able to train and be happy. When he came to Nerima, he just wanted to do that with Akane......and maybe even a bit more. But somehow, things had gotten all screwed up and now he was sitting on a damp bank of gravel under the bridge Akane jumped off of only a day ago.  
  
And so the blue eyed martial artist sat there, his blue pools of ice gazing blankly at the rushing water......concentrating on it's twisting smoothness till he was in a dozing trance. Slowly, images of the Cat Café rose into his mind......Nabiki was there......interfering with their plans......she was in trouble......and Akane......  
  
Ranma snapped awake at the image. He had seen her, SEEN Akane healed. She had been testing her strength and her arms. She was going to the Cat Café......to fight for Ranma. She was going up against Shampoo, and she wouldn't win. He had seen her death.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
WOW! That took longer than I thought! But I've been getting NO REVIEWS!!!! How sad *sob*. But here ya go! Chapter nine! I sincerely hoped ya'll liked it and that you continue reading my stuff. And as I said, I'm planning to edit EVERYTHING!!!! ^_^  
  
Thankies!!! 


End file.
